The Ripple Effect
by twidork808
Summary: Ever make a single decision that changed the course of your life? Bella did. Will her choice be the right one or will it cause an unwanted ripple effect?
1. Chapter 1

**So this story just popped into my head and I had to get it out no matter what. I'm not abandoning Simple Break and will be back to update ASAP! As with my other story this is _not_ beta'd! If anyone is willing to beta for me drop me a PM I'd love for someone to fix my story up!**

**As the saying goes, All characters belong to SM I just have a different idea on how they should act =)**

* * *

It's Friday night and for once in my life I have nothing to do. Normally I'm somewhere. Anywhere.

Instead I'm stuck at home trying to write my English paper that's worth 40% of my final grade. At least it's a subject I love and find passion in. Writing my paper wasn't what was bothering me on this lonely Friday night. Next door, the damn noise was driving me insane!

Ok well it wasn't just noise, I loved listening to his band playing on a daily basis but trying to write my paper and having to listen to them was very distracting which was the cause of my insanity. I've had enough. I got up and walked downstairs and out the door with one thing on my mind.

I was going to tell them to shut the hell up for once.

I couldn't afford to not ace this paper. As a woman on a mission, I marched right up to his garage and stood in front of them tapping my foot with my hands on my hips cocking the bitch brow.

I hate to admit it but their music was unbelievable. I stood there in awe of their music as they played and listened to that smooth voice singing into the microphone. Well more like yelling but the message was there in his lyrics. He wanted a girl who wouldn't give him the time of day and it hurt to know he wasn't good enough for her.

I felt both enraged and sad, how could any girl not give this man what he wanted. Sure his outer appearance wasn't the typical jock with blonde hair blue eyes. His appearance was rough around the edges if I may say so. Deep Auburn hair that stuck out in all directions, eyes that were the deepest green I've ever seen and a build that was slim but still muscular. He truly was a sight to behold but the clothes and his extracurricular activities is what the turn off was.

He was a skater boy. A rocker. A punk. 'Trash' as my parents would say.

Growing up next to the Cullen's was something in it's self. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was a neurosurgeon, and his wife; Esme Cullen was an interior designer for celebrities. Edward on the other hand was the black sheep of the family. Always getting into trouble, detention every day after school, fights on campus, you name it, Edward probably had a hand in it.

I digress.

Solstice was the reason I was standing here in front of Edward Cullen ready to rip his head off. I didn't feel like waiting for them to finish so I ended their set myself. "CULLEN!"

Everyone stopped playing and I heard Edward sigh as he looked up to me. "Yes Miss Swan? Is there something I can do for you on this lovely Friday evening?" Humor. I wasn't having it.

"Do you think you'd be able to keep it down or cut it out all together? Some of us plan on graduation and going to college in the fall you know." I felt overwhelmed by his presence all together that I feel my blush starting to creep up as soon as I see that smirk.

"Sure thing Miss. Swan. Whatever the Princess wants she gets." I huffed. I hated when he called me that. "You know just because my Dad calls me that doesn't give you the right to!"

God he infuriates me. I hear him chuckle.

"Well you know me, never one to listen to what I'm told to do." He was right.

Next thing I noticed the garage door coming down and my jaw dropped. How dare _he_ close the door on _me_! I could hear him and the rest of the guys laughing at me. "UGH" I stomped off back home.

I can't believe him! He drives me insane!

Once I got back to my room I was finally able to clear my mind and finish up my paper. I was fairly proud of it and couldn't wait to turn it in.

That night wasn't the first time I dreamt of those green eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Hopefully you guys stick along for the ride! **

**Until Next Time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know some of you have checked this little story out. I'd love to hear what you think so far =)**

**SM owns all. I just like to mess with them =)**

* * *

"Bel-la wake up." I hear that annoying voice of the evil pixie. I turn my face into my pillow and pretend not to notice or hear her.

I was having the best dream, portraying Odette in Swan Lake. She huffs; "Bells if you don't get up we're going to be late!" she's right as always.

Having done Ballet all my life has been a passion for me. I don't see myself doing it forever but for now it's what I love. Dancing with the music, I lose myself in it. Once I was old enough I asked to be enrolled in piano lessons as well. I took to that like a fish in water. Needless to say my life has been pretty busy, having recitals for piano and being in performances for ballet has kept me away from boys.

Something Charlie and Renee are oh so happy about. I'm not one of those children who are forced into something because their parents are living vicariously though them. Instead of playing the normal soccer that kids do my mom took me to ballet classes.

I love my parents so much and will be forever grateful to them for helping me find my calling when I was so young.

"BELLA! GET UP NOW!" damn it, Rose is here. Guess there's no putting it off any longer. "Yeah ok fine I'm up." stretching I reach for my phone and notice it's 5 am.

We go through our normal Saturday routine by doing a 4 mile run followed by yoga then out to breakfast, just us girls. As we head back to my house I hear Solstice is at it again.

"Really? It's not even noon yet and those boys are up already?" Rose just rolls her eyes. "I know! I had to go over yesterday to tell them to put a sock in it so I could finish my paper." I tell them. "Damn Cullen had the nerve to shut the garage door in my face." I feel the heat rising in my cheeks remembering how angry I had gotten that he had the nerve to call me Princess.

"Bells what's going on? You look a bit flustered." Alice turns to me looking up at me. "I'm fine, really." I tried to play it off but they just weren't having it. I sighed, "Ok fine, when I was over there telling Cullen to shut it, he had the nerve to call me Princess." Just remembering him calling me Princess made me flush.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Rose rants. I've learned never to interrupt her while she's at them, "Just cause he thinks he's all high and mighty he can do whatever the hell he wants around here? We'll I ain't having it! I will not spend our Saturday listening to their tasteless noise they have the nerve to call music."

Before I know it she's almost up Cullen's driveway to give them a piece of her mind. I look at Alice and she just shrugs, "I've missed a good bitch fit might as well enjoy this one." she giggles and follows Rose. I can't help but roll my eyes. Here we go again.

As soon as I catch up to the girls, they've got their signature stances out. Rose standing with her arms crossed and hip jutted out to the right with Alice on her left with her hand on her left hip; pushed out to the left. I just smirk because this is what we do. I take my spot up on Rose's right and take the same stance as Alice except in reverse. Rose is already at it with the boys and I can't help but roll my eyes at Edward once I see him smile.

"Well look at what we have here, its Charlie's angels." Emmett starts laughing at us. Jasper joins in with a small chuckle. "One more word and you'll be sorry you poor excuse of a primate." Rose yells at Emmett. "Relax Barbie don't go calling your big bad boyfriend to come beat us up." Faking to get punched in the stomach he bends over grabbing his front and then laughs even harder. I swear this guy has a serious death wish calling Rose, a Barbie. "I'll have you know you imbecile, just because I am head cheerleader does not make me and airhead!" Man does Rose hate it when people stereotype her. Just because she's got the curves, looks like a Victoria's Secret model, and is blonde, people tend to believe she's got no brains which set's her off.

"Go ahead and keep laughing, I'll have the last laugh when I'm walking down the stage getting my diploma and heading off to and Ivy league school while you three are still stuck in Cullen's basement playing ridiculous noise you call music."

I hear.. crickets.

I couldn't help myself, "What. The. Hell. Is Emmett McCarty speechless for once in his life?" I tease. He looks down at his drums. Wow.

"Why don't you guys just pipe it down while we have girl time, we don't want to be subjected to having to listen to this crap all day." Alice chimes in. I just roll my eyes, "Let's go girls, we've got better things to do." I turn and head down the driveway to my house. I can hear the girls coming after me.

"Was McCarty really speechless for once in his life?" Alice cracks up laughing. "Rose, maybe we shouldn't have gone to say anything to them." I shrug. "I mean seriously we're currently in our yoga clothes, I'm pretty sure that's why he was speechless." I nod toward Rose. "If the man can't handle a women who is half naked yelling at him then he isn't man enough to be in a band." she shrugs.

Alice and I look at each other before we crack up laughing. "Seriously though did you see the looks Emmett was giving Rose?" I say to Alice, she nods in agreement. "I swear the poor boys jaw dropped to the floor when Rose was done ranting." she chirps.

That's how we spent the rest of the afternoon, teasing Rose until she had enough and went silent on us.

Now if you think an angry Rose is bad, a silent one makes you beg for death. Needless to say Alice and I shut up real fast after that.

Sunday was spent like any other, practice at the studio then home to practice on my piano until I heard Solstice start playing then I skipped out and went over to Rose's house and hung out there all night.

Let's just say that I wasn't prepared for what was to happen Monday at school.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? *peeps up from behind the screen* Please let me know what you think!**

**Until Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU to Lady Dia for adding me to your fave stories and on alert =) If you've got the time I'd love feedback!**

**So I wonder if anyone else is reading this little story. If you are I'd LOVE to hear feedback! Good or bad anything is better than nothing right? Well let's see what happens at school shall we?**

* * *

Classes have been dragging extra long all morning. Doesn't help there are posters and banners all over campus about graduation this Friday. I will finally be out of this place and heading to Berkeley in the fall with my girls.

I was making my way to the lunchroom to meet up with the girls when I noticed Cullen staring at me from his locker down the hall.

What was his problem? He's been watching me more lately then ever. I just shrug it off and head to our table.

Sitting down I notice Alice and Rose quietly talking. Since when are they ever quiet? "What's wrong Rose?" When she looks up at me her piercing blue eyes feel like they're burning a hole into my head. "Whoa what's with the death glare?" I cringe.

"Let's just say Royce decided to shack up with a certain blonde on the squad." She snips.

No.

Royce had the balls to cheat on Rose? That guy is seriously asking for a death wish.

"You're joking right? Royce wouldn't be dumb enou-" I'm cut off by her phone being shoved into my face. "Bella you're a smart cookie, don't pictures have a thousand words?" she sneers at me.

I take a second to look at the phone. No. Way. Clear as day I see Royce and who's that I can't really tell but Rose moves to the next picture where, wow, it's Tanya Denali. "What the fuck is that!" I scream and shooting out of my seat.

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" Rose and Alice yell at me grabbing my arms to yank me back down. I sit down looking around and sure enough everyone in the cafe is staring at me. I roll my eyes. "Nothing to see turn around now." I yell at them.

Being one of the trio definitely has it's advantages. "So Royce doesn't know I've found out yet so I'm going to play a little game before graduation." What is it with Rose and her games? They're always getting us into trouble.

The most recent one was when her normal hairstylist was out of town and she got stuck with someone else. Lets just say Rose was pissed that the girl couldn't even get a simple trim down. She ended up having 3 inches cut off and the hairstylist? Let's just say that she's wearing a wig for the next few months along with her cast.

"Rose does it really matter? You were planning on dumping him at graduation anyways." I say.

"Nobody cheats on me and gets away with it." she grits back. "Anyways I've been thinking of the perfect plan to humiliate him." Alice nods in agreement with Rose. No wonder they were whispering. Already scheming, I swear lock those two up and they'll be out in a matter of minutes.

"Ok them let me hear it." I know I'll probably regret going along but hey, it's what best friends are for right? They go into detail about the plan and I can't believe what I'm hearing! "No Rose you can't! You can't use a guy like that!" I couldn't believe what she told me. It's one thing to get a rebound guy but for what she wanted was something else entirely.

"Just hear me out Bella I'm telling you it sounds worse than it really is." she rolls her eyes at me.

"Whatever maybe it'll keep the noise down some at home then." I hesitantly agree.

After we finish up our lunches and figure out Rose's plan. We were about to leave when I noticed some guy walking up to our table. I look up and lock eyes with none other than Edward Cullen. What could he want? He's never and I mean never approached me at school. We run in completely different circles, I look to my right at the jocks and sure enough the guys are sizing him up from the table over. Let's just say that they boys are fond of their three stars.

Once Edward gets to the table he looks at me and smiles, "Cullen what the hell are you thinking approaching our tab-" Rose starts but is cut off by Edward raising his finger up to her. "Hey Bella." he smirks. He seriously has some type of death wish to come up to me during school hours.

"Hello Cullen, what can I do for you?" I ask while folding my arms. "I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time with out the banshee twins with you." he shrugs.

What the hell is he thinking?

"If you want to talk to me you can do it here in front of my girls. I'll only tell them what happens later so might as well save me the breath." I say.

He shrugs, "Ok then I was wondering if you'd care to come to our performance tomorrow night at New Moon then maybe we could go out and grab a bite to eat after?"

* * *

**A/N: Wonder what Bella is gonna say? =) More tomorrow! =)**

**Until Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to thank jea28, pillow912, vampireworld1, and LolittaDeath for your reviews guys! =) Loved them! They were short but sweet none the less =)**

**Now before you get to reading this chapter please keep in mind I live for HEA so don't rip my head off at the end! =/**

* * *

I'm shocked like flying pig shocked. I swear I think my jaw just dropped. I hear giggling and laughing. I look to my side and see Rose and Alice close to losing it. Did Edward Cullen seriously just ask me out?

No joke. "Are you serious Cullen?" I question.

I see him about to answer but I cut him off. This is the last week of school I will not be made a laughing stock by going out with the punk who is Edward Cullen.

"In who's mind do you think it's ok to come up to me, Isabella Swan and just ask me out?" I stand up trying to put more emphasis on the point I'm trying to make. It obviously won't go far because he's nearly a foot taller than I am.

"Bella, I-" he starts, I hold up my finger "No." I say. His shoulders slump.

"No?" he mimics back but it's barely a whisper.

"No." I say and leave the cafe after turning my back on him. Hearing the cafe erupt in laugher, I take a peek and see Edward slowly turn to head out the cafe the other way. Once I get to my car I can't help it but lose it.

I've had a crush on this guy since we were young. It's what I've been waiting for and I couldn't say yes because of the image I have to uphold. Along with the fact my parents think Edward is a complete waste of space and is wasting his time on his music. I'm obviously not going to be able to handle going to class after lunch so I turn my car on and head to my meadow.

It's a short drive from the school for which I was thankful. As soon as I get to my meadow I collapse and let go. All the emotions I've been keeping in flow freely. Saying goodbye to my feelings for Edward. Goodbye to the hellhole I call high school, all the bitch fits I've had to get my way because it was part of the image I had to up keep for my peers.

Most of all I say goodbye to the girl everyone knows me as. I don't want to be the bitchy popular girl who thinks she's all high and mighty. It's always been a pain to keep up the charade. Before I know it, it's time to head home for dinner. Knowing I don't want to face my parents I just head straight up to my room. I'm finally able to relax on my bed when I hear a timid knock, "Bella?" I hear Renee call.

Great I so don't need her pity too, but who am I to deny my mother. "Come in Mom." I say. I hear the door open and look at my mom.

I look just like her except for the hair and eyes, that's all Charlie. "Oh baby what's wrong?" she asks. Moving to sit on my bed she pulls me into a hug. "You know I'm here for you, for whatever you need to talk about." I nod in her shoulder.

"It's nothing really Mom, it's just graduation is at the end of the week, it's kinda hitting me now you know?" I say. It's not a complete lie but I'll be glad high school is over. "Oh sweetheart I know. I loved being in high school. It's something I'll never forget." Of course she loved it. Everyone loved her as well.

She's what you would call the typical girl next door. My father on the other hand, he was nothing but a troublemaker. It's anyone's guess as to how he ended up Chief of Police.

"Well it's the last week of school and I'm going to make the most of it." I say to my Mom while looking into her eyes. "Thank you for everything you and Dad have done for me." I say pulling her into a hug. "I'm really going to miss you guys when I head off to Berkeley in the fall." she squeezes me tighter.

"You know we'll miss you too and we can always stop by to take you out or something." She laughs, "Or we could just ditch the old man and head off to do some shopping." I can't help but smile with her. "Whatever you say Mom, just make sure Dad doesn't find out we'll be spending all his money." I joke. "Oh honey, too right you are." Mothers, one cannot live with out one.

"I think I'm going to head off to bed now." I say adding a fake yawn in the process. "Sure, have a goodnight honey, sweet dreams." after placing a kiss on my forehead she gets up to leave shutting the door behind her.

I fall back onto my bed and for once tonight is a quiet night next door. The next day at school, I avoided Edward at every chance I got. I was fairly sure he was avoiding me as well. It would be the normal thing to do after a girl humiliates you in front of half of the entire school. I made up my mind and was going to go to New Moon to see Edwards show tonight.

Trying to dodge all the questions Rose and Alice were throwing at me was a workout in itself. They kept nagging me about Edward and why I ditched school after lunch and stopped answering my phone. I played it off as I got caught up in practicing my piano I forgot to take it off vibrate and then it died until I charged it up this morning.

After school I couldn't figure out what I was going to wear. Obviously my typical clothes would make me stand out and I didn't want to be seen.

I've always loved Edward's music.

It was something I could get lost in when I was sitting at home just reading. I would leave my bedroom window open just to hear him play. I finally got my outfit together and got ready. When I was heading out the door to my car I called Renee to let her know I'd be going over to Aunt Kate's for a bit and that I'll be home later tonight.

The drive down to Port Angeles wasn't too bad, I was fairly certain no one saw me either.

I slipped into New Moon without being seen and sat in the back.

Solstice had already started performing but I knew all their songs already. Hearing them actual play to an audience was wonderful.

The look on Edwards face was one I haven't seen before though. He looked to be in pain while he sang. I couldn't help but feel responsible for that pain.

I was getting ready to leave after hearing a majority of their songs when I heard his voice speak.

"This song is one I wrote for a girl. I've always known she was out of my league but to have it thrown in my face was another experience in itself. I was hoping to perform it tonight for her but I guess that won't ever happen." I stopped dead in my tracks.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter tomorrow! Just wanted to update because of the reviews I've gotten =) **

**Until Next Time!**

**3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok you guys asked how could Bella have rejected him right? **

**Well don't worry it's all apart of the plan! Trust me I'm an HEA type of girl! =)**

**Open up a tab and put http : / / www(dot)youtube(dot)com / watch?v= F5Dp8Q-16SI (after fixing the url of course) and listen to the song while reading it. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously do NOT own Twilight or the characters. I love SM's characters but I feel like they need to me messed with =)**

* * *

He had written a song for me? I sat back down while Emmett started up on drums and Jasper started to play on his bass. Then finally Edward joined in with his guitar and started singing.

_You never know when you gonna meet someone_

_And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone_

_You just walking around and suddenly_

_Everything that you thought that you know about love is gone_

_You find out it's all been wrong_

_And all my scares don't seem to matter anymore_

_Cause they lead me here to you_

I couldn't help the tears that started to fall from my eyes. It wasn't Solstice's typical song..

_I know that its gonna take sometime_

_I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_

_This might end up like it should_

_And I'm gonna say what I need to say_

_And hope to god that it don't scare you away_

_Don't wanna be misunderstood_

_But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good_

Jasper and Emmett sang Edward's back up, but his voice, the pain in the lyrics. His words had me captivated. I can't believe how I've treated this guy.

_Everyone knows life has its Ups and downs_

_One day you're on top of the world and one day you're the clown_

_Well I've been both enough to know_

_That you don't wanna get in the way when its working out_

_The way that it is right now_

I made a fool out of him yesterday at school. I've regretted it since then but hearing his words, it just brings it home.

_You see my heart I wear it on my sleeve_

_Cause I just can't hide it anymore_

_I know that its gonna take sometime_

_I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_

_This might end up like it should_

_And I'm gonna say what I need to say_

_And hope to god that it don't scare you away_

_I Don't wanna be misunderstood_

_But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start_

_Cause I don't know where its going_

_There's a part of me that loves not knowing_

_Just don't let it end before we begin_

I took it away. He wanted to show me how _he_ felt and I just shot him down. No chance. Nothing.

_You never know when you gonna meet someone_

_And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone_

I know that its gonna take sometime

_I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_

_This might end up like it should_

_And I'm gonna say what I need to say_

_And hope to god that it don't scare you away_

_Don't wanna be misunderstood_

_But I'm starting to believe_

_Oh I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good_

As Solstice brings their song to an end I can't help all the tears that are now flowing freely on their own.

I get up and rush toward to exit bumping into some of the audience but I just needed to get out of there.

How could I have been so blind? His feelings for me have been exactly the same as mine.

As I drove home that night thinking about everything, I understood what I needed to do before graduation.

Over the next few days, I couldn't believe someone could avoid you like the plague. That's exactly what Edward was doing with me. Every time I tried to approach him he would just turn the other way. Alice and Rose started questioning what I was doing and I told them nothing. They didn't need to know I wanted to apologize to Edward for the way I've treated him.

Graduation was tomorrow and I had to make sure I apologized to him before we went our separate ways.

"Bella I've got the perfect dress for you to wear under the hideous thing they're making us wear." Alice beamed. For once I agreed with her and Rose. Making students wear yellow for graduation is an absolute horror. What could possibly come out of it? Years from now when you look back on your high school graduation, people will only laugh at the fact you were stuck wearing such a hideous color. It's not even a nice yellow. It's a stand out in your face kind of yellow.

The dress that Alice had for me was a strapless white dress. The top part had material folded over each other that from a distance it looked like a swan's feathers. "Aw, Ali, I love it! It's perfect." I say hugging her. I couldn't help but think that I shouldn't be wearing white for graduation. I'm not as innocent as the color white. I've hurt the only guy I've cared about and to make it worse I publicly humiliated him. I haven't even had a chance to apologize for everything.

I smile as Alice shows Rose her dress which is a white dress as well ending mid thigh with a bit of a v neck line with straps decorated with rhinestones that go under her bust and around to the back. Very Rose I must say. Alice's dress is the most simple of all. Yes, white. Again. It was what we agreed upon before school started. Alice's dress is a strapless one ending mid thigh as well with a yellow sash tied around her under her bust.

We spent the night just pampering ourselves for tomorrow's graduation. I mean you only graduate High School once in your life might as well look good doing it.

I have to admit though, I was finally able to take my mind off of Edward. Hopefully I'll get to talk to him tomorrow before we go our separate ways.

Once the girls and I got up, we started to get ready, doing our hair and make up. There wasn't much to be done with Alice's short bob but she made it work. Spiking out the ends, she really did look like a pixie. I tried to hold my laughter in but I couldn't help it.

"Laugh all you want Bella, at least I can rock the short hair." She huffs finishing off curling mine.

"I'm sorry Alice but it's just different seeing your hair stick out like that!" I can't help but lose it again.

Rose on the other hand, gorgeous as always. She left her long hair down with slight curls. Rose and I sort of matched except my hair was obviously darker and longer.

"Well then I'd say we're about ready to head down." Alice jumps up and down squealing in the process.

"Yes Ali, now take a chill pill will ya?" I say rolling my eyes.

Turning to Rose I ask her, "So you ready to mess with Royce? I sure hope Emmett won't take it too hard." I shrug; I swear if those two weren't complete opposites and didn't bicker so much, I'd say they'd be perfect for each other.

"I'm ready don't worry. I just hope Emmett will be man enough for it. At least it'll throw everyone in a loop."

That's for sure.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be graduation. Will Bella get the change to talk with Edward? Who knows =) **

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter and I'll see yah guys tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: Start of Something Good by Daughtry **

**Until Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmm silly me thought I posted this chapter this morning when I woke up. Guess not SORRY =(**

**Again trust that I will ALWAYS give an HEA!**

**Disclaimer: I just like to mess with SM's characters, I do wish they were mine though =)**

* * *

After we got to Forks High, the parents were already taking mad photos of all their kids. Let's just say that the trio took pictures with nearly every student. Not to toot my own horn but I guess that's what it's like to be popular.

Once we made it into the gym for the ceremony, it was a drag from then on. Rose finally got up to do her valedictorian speech. Yeah that girl has got it all.

"Fellow classmates, where do I start? We've grown up together, been there for each other, and now we're graduating together. I've had the honor of knowing each of you and will forever remember my time spent at Forks High. Although like typical high school, which I'm sure our parents and grandparents, even our teachers remember, people are split up according to the status quo. Being at the top of this class along with my two best girls was something I'll never forget. I would like to take this time to apologize to those of my fellow classmates I've made life a living hell for. To be completely honest I did take enjoyment out of being the 'head bitch' as I've been crowned but I've always worked hard for what I wanted. High school maybe a time many of us would like to forget. I'm not one of those people. I've enjoyed my time at Forks High and I'll be sure to be back here in 10 years to see where the rest of you turned up. Right now we may know what field of study we want to pursue. Let me tell you that statistics show that majority of those entering college with one idea in mine change it over and over and over again until they end up in a completely different field. Let's make the most out of life, one step at a time. Never forget your time here at Forks High because I guarantee when life gets rough, you'll with you were back here again. Congratulations class of 2007!"

The entire class started cheering for Rose and I couldn't have been more excited for our time at Berkeley. Once the cheers died down, everyone notice Rose was still up at the podium. No one but Alice, Rose and I knew what was about to happen next.

"There's just one more thing I'd like to add, Royce King?" Everyone turned to look at Royce while Rose finished, "Consider yourself officially dumped."

There were loud gasps from the audience as well as the class.

"Oh yeah, I've been seeing Emmett McCarty behind your back for the past 3 months."

Oh shit.

Everyone turned from Royce to Emmett. The look on both Royce's and Emmett's faces were priceless.

Royce stood up and was about to make his way toward Emmett when we heard Principle Greene over the speakers, "Royce King you will sit down immediately!" Royce stopped in his tracks and sat back down.

Shaking my head I couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you Miss. Hale for your wonderful speech." she nodded toward Principle Greene right before he added, "But we could have done without your little comments at the end." that's when she bowed her head down.

We all knew she wasn't sorry and it was just the act to put Royce in his place.

It was finally time for us to walk and get our diplomas; of course our graduation song played along with a slideshow of pictures of our class consisting of pictures back from when we were freshmen!

Graduation by Vitamin C is an overrated song and fairly old, the class picked it.

I must say that I was guilty of shedding a few tears through out the song.

Once all the names were called and the ceremony came to an end, we headed out to the field where we would meet our friends and families.

"Oh my god Rose! Did you see Royce's reaction! It was classic!" Alice squealed. Nodding in agreement, "I know! What about Emmett's face! I couldn't tell if he was more shocked that he was dragged into it or that Rose had acknowledged a relationship with him!" I started laughing but stopped suddenly when a very angry Royce marched up to us.

"What. The. Hell. Was that Rose!" he yelled.

Giggling on her side Alice and I just watched the show.

"What do you mean Royce? I'm sure you couldn't possibly care since you've been so busy lately." ah Rose, pretending to be innocent.

"I haven't been busy what are you talking about!" Yes Royce, you are just playing into her game.

"Hmm, well let's see I'm sure I can find it on my phone some where.." she drags off, "Oh yes here it is!" Thrusting her phone into his face, "What the HELL do you call this then Royce? I'm pretty fucking sure I'm not Tanya Denali!"

Angry Rose makes an appearance at last. "Uh.." Royce looks to be in trouble. Sad story cause let me tell you Rose isn't one to cry over a boy.

"Don't worry about it anyways Royce, I was planning on dumping you today anyways." with a flip of her hair she walked away.

Alice and I look at each other before we say, "Bye Royce have a nice life!" giggling we chase after Rose, "That was perfect!" I say.

"I know! Seriously he had no idea that was coming at all!" Alice chimes in.

I'm just glad we're able to start off with a clean slate now that high school is over. I couldn't help but remember that I was supposed to find Edward.

"You girls go find the parents, I'll meet up with you soon, I think I forgot my cell in the gym." Nodding they walk off. I walked around looking for Edward. He must still be here; we aren't allowed to leave for another hour.

Walking through all the families and classmates I finally spot him. He's off on the side with Jasper and Emmett.

Making my way to them I can't help but over hear their conversation.

"Dude why the fuck didn't you tell us!" Jasper all but whisper yells.

"Fuck man I swear I wasn't with her! I don't know why the fuck she dragged me into her break up!" Emmett whispers back.

"There's obviously got to be a reason for this. I'm fairly certain that Rosalie Hale would openly admit to even a fake relationship with you." Edward says back. He always was the smarter one of that group.

"Maybe I could explain." I say, before I know it I'm walking up to them.

Ever heard of the three blind mice? Try walking up to three guys with their jaws suddenly dropping.

"Little Swan, how nice of you to grace us with your presence." Emmett cracks. "Shut it McCarty, or I won't tell you why Rose brought you into it." I snap back. I see him gulp. It's hard to imagine this brawny guy who is clearly over a foot taller than me and nearly 3 times my size scared of me.

"Well then Bella, care to enlighten us darlin'?" Ah yes Jasper, ever the southern gentlemen despite his outside appearance. Nodding I explain to the boys about Royce's side activities and how Rose came up with a plan that would humiliate him to the fullest.

"I still don't understand why she picked me out of all the guys here." Emmett asks.

"Well you've got me on that one, I don't really know the answer for that." I shrug. "Anyways I really came here because I wanted to have a word with you, Edward." turning to him I give him a shy smile.

I see him gulp and watch his Adam's apple bob. Damn this man is sexy.

"OH, ok well we can see when we're definitely not wanted, right Jazz?" Emmett coos. I glare at him sporting the bitch brow.

"Uh yeah we'll catch up with you later man." Jasper says as they walk off. Once I'm satisfied of their distance I turn back to Edward. He's got his eyebrows drawn together, he must be thinking really hard about something.

"Edward I-" He cuts me off by putting his hand up.

"Bella just don't ok? I got the message loud and clear already." I see him slump again.

I don't know how to explain it to him. I want to tell him that I take it back but before I get the chance to he continues on, "I saw you at our performance at New Moon." I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips.

"Don't try to deny it, I would be able to spot you from a mile away even if you weren't in your normal clothes." he smiles.

Maybe there's still hope.

I could only wish but once I open my mouth to explain he finishes it for me.

"I get it Bella I really do. I'm not good enough for you. You obviously made that clear by showing up to our concert and not even sticking around until the end. I was hoping you were different from Alice and Rose but I can see you clearly aren't. Goodbye Bella, I hope you have a great life and a wonderful time at Berkeley." Edward sighs and walks away from me.

No.

How could he?

Doesn't he know?

If he saw me he obviously must have seen my emotions.

I started to cry. It hurts.

More than anything. Being rejected.

I turn around wanting to explain but he's already gone.

Things could have been different if only I had said 'yes' to him back in the cafe earlier this week.

Now I'll never know what could have been between us.

Once small decision can cause a ripple effect for the rest of your life.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me . **

**We're nearly at the half way mark. **

**I'm thinking of expanding the story a bit more. **

**Depending on how much love I can get from these chapters =) **

**PS: If you aren't already reading the April Drabble wars you'd best check them out!**

**As always CaraNo rocks it and has me hanging on her every word!**

**fanfiction(dot)net / s / 8017705 / 1 / Second _ Page**

**Until Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So short chapter for now. I'll try and post the rest of it later when I get home from work. Again I stress HEA don't forget! =)**

* * *

***4 years later***

Rose, Alice and I are finishing up our senior year at Berkeley. These past 4 years have been crazy.

I'm getting my degree in literature and going on to get my Master's in Education so I'll be able to teach High School English.

Rose is continuing on with school as well to get her doctors.

Alice? Well she's on her way to creating her own line. Yeah she stuck with fashion all these years. Who's to judge her when she's awesome? Her future business partner is another girl we've come close with at school, Arianna Black.

She roomed with Alice while Rose and I were together these past 4 years. Anyway Ari always had an interest in fashion but she was majoring in business. It's like Alice and Arianna were like long lost sisters! If I didn't know they weren't related I would have guessed they were at least cousins. They are alike in almost every way except that Arianna is Native American so her skin tone is naturally darker.

"Bells c'mon let's go!" I can't believe we've met another pixie like women.

"I'm coming Ari!" You would think that these women would cut me a little slack. Alice popped her tiny head into my door, "Bells c'mon seriously you look hot! We need to get going! We can't make these guys wait!" she squealed and she was off again.

So tonight, a week from graduation, we've all decided to head to the club, Ari had her brother and some of his friends come down and spend the rest of the week here until graduation. I'm just so not in the mood to be going out on a group date but they are Ari's family, which means we've got to meet them.

I take one last look in the mirror and decide that it's as good as its going to get and head downstairs to meet the girls. I hear a wolf whistle and turn seeing Rose standing in the hall with a beer in her hand. "Damn girl, if I wasn't straight I'd so tap that." smirking at me. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes Rose and if I wasn't straight I'd be pretty damn scared." I did love the dress that Alice had made; it was a silver form fitting dress that was off shoulder on one side. The only problem was that I would need to watch myself all night. The damn thing barely covered my ass. Alice also had paired my dress with strappy black high heels. Thank god I was finally able to walk in them.

At first I swear I twisted my ankle more times than you could count. Rose was gorgeous as always, she's in a skintight red strapless dress with death trap black heels.

Alice was rocking a black mini dress with silver heels and Ari was wearing a deep purple strapless dress with matching heels. Thank god that Ari and Alice were always creating new designs, we got to wear them and it contributed to over half of my wardrobe. "See Bella I told you that you would look hot!" Alice says while checking everything on the dress.

"I know I know, thank you Alice for another wonderful design." I roll my eyes at her.

"Well ladies, let's head down, you are going to fall in love with these guys!" Ari claps her hands together and we all just chuckle at her.

Hopefully this won't be a long night. We were heading down to a new club, Eclipse. Mostly consisting of college kids so most of us knew each other there. Thank god we were also meeting the guys there. We were able to walk right in without having to wait in line because Alice knew the bouncer.

Getting a table we could sit at would be a bit of a problem. Seemed like everyone decided to come out tonight. "Arianna!" I heard a deep booming voice call. We all turned around to see a big guy walking toward us. "Jacob! I've missed you!" wait is that her brother? He like towers over her over a foot!

"Girls, this is Jacob, my twin brother." Pulling Arianna into his side, he sticks his hand out and shakes all of ours. I couldn't help but notice Jacob giving me a once over. I mean sure he's hot but damn. I didn't have time to date with only a week left of school.

"C'mon over here ladies, we've already got a table." Jacob leads the way while Ari hangs back a bit. "Hey Bells, so what do you think of Jake? I'm fairly sure he was eye fucking you just now," she giggles, while my jaw drops. "Ari, I don't think your _brother_ was eye fucking me." she just shrugs, "Well we'll see what happens tonight." she rushes off giggling.

These girls will be the death of me. "Guys, here are the lovely ladies, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella." I couldn't help but notice that Jacob was smiling at me when he said my name.

I flushed.

I need a drink.

"Ladies the guys, Embry, Paul, and Sam." The guys all got up and shook our hands. I looked over to Rose and god damn that girl moves fast. She was already practically sitting on Paul's lap and they were getting pretty cozy.

"Hey Bella?"

I turned to see Jacob practically towering over me.

"Oh hi Jacob." I smiled.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink or maybe dance?" He seemed so shy and sweet how could I deny him?

"Sure" I smiled nodding.

"Really? Ok let's go!" He grabbed my hand and we headed to the dance floor.

This night was turned out to be really good.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Arianna wink and Alice getting pretty cozy with Embry.

Turning back to Jacob, I smiled.

This was a great way to end college.

* * *

**A/N: So just a bit of a time jump. A short one is up next and then Edward will be back!**

**Come visit me facebook(dot)com/twidork808 for updates and stuff =)**

**Until Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I got home from work last night and I passed out right after dinner. Sorry for not posting this. I got a bit wordy =( **

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related. I just mess with them. =)**

* * *

***1 year later***

It's been a year since we graduated from Berkeley. Jacob and I are now in a relationship that took off since that night we first met. Paul and Rose are also together. Alice and Embry went on a few dates since that night but nothing else. Jacob and Paul moved down to California while Rose and I went back to school. Apparently they're both mechanics and were able to find jobs easily.

_Everybody look at me me_

_I walk in the door you start screaming_

_Come on everybody, what you here for?_

_Move your body around like a nympho_

"Ugh" I groan. It's too early to be dealing with her. Ok so 10 in the morning is _that_ early. I reach for my phone and answer, "The person you are trying to reach is currently trying to get more sleep," I say into the phone.

"Oh Bella hurry up and get up! I'm on my way over and you'd better be showered when I get there!"

*Click*

The fuck? She hung up on me. Tossing my phone back onto my nightstand. I roll over and try to go back to sleep.

_I don't need a man to make it happen_

_I get off being free_

_I don't need a man to make me feel good_

_I get off doing my thing_

_I don't need a ring around my finger_

_To make me feel complete_

"Rose, I want to sleep!" I moan into the phone. Seriously these girls just don't quit.

"No Bella. Get up! She called me and woke me up to so if I've got to be up so have you. Now get your ass up or I'm coming in there."

"Yes Mom." I answer and hang up. Might as well start getting up. Right as I get out of bed I hear,

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Groaning I pick up the phone but before I can answer, "BELLA I SWEAR YOU'D BETTER BE GETTING UP RIGHT NOW!" Always with the damn screaming! Can't a girl just sleep! "For crying out load Ari, I'm getting out of bed as we speak!"

I hear her giggling, "Ok then just wanted to make sure you were up! See yah soon! Kisses!" *click* damn those two girls. Always hanging up on me! I pity the poor guys who will have to put up with them for the rest of their lives.

After getting a shower and getting dressed, our door swings open and incoming of the fashion twins.

"I guess they just decided to let themselves in." I turn and see a freshly showered Rose coming out of her room. Nodding I turn to Alice and Ari, "So what's the big news that we all needed to get up and meet here?" I question. "We're going to a rock concert tonight!" They say in unison and squeal.

Rolling my eyes, "Since when do any of us listen to rock?" I look around and everyone but me raises their hands. "Well I see how much I know about the three of you." turning back to my breakfast Alice speaks up, "Well let's just say you know the band we're going to see tonight."

"I really doubt it Alice, I don't listen to that kind of music."

She knows me, give me a little classic, R&B, pop, even some indie music but never any rock.

"Solstice."

I drop my fork.

What did she just say?

I must have been hearing things.

There's no way that it's the same band I'm thinking about. I turn to see Alice and Ari holding up a poster of none other than the 3 boys that were outcasts back in high school.

"Wow.. They actually made it big..." I trail off lost in my own thoughts.

"Yeah they did and oh my god you've got to hear their music their sooooo great!" Alice continues on to how this is their first tour and they're playing all the new music off their older albums.

All I can think about is that man standing in the middle holding his guitar and smirking at the camera. I sure hope it was a guy taking that picture because if it were a woman she surely would've fainted.

He's lost his boyish features and now is sporting a chiseled jaw with some scruff. His hair is still crazy and sticking up all over the place along with his piercing green eyes. As I keep looking at the poster I see he's also got some new ink running up and down his arms. I wonder if there is any elsewhere.

I notice both Jasper and Emmett have also grown, Jasper is no longer a lanky boy but he's muscular but still lean. Emmett looks like he's grown twice his size, if that's even possible.

"Hell-o! Earth to Bell-a!" Rose is waving her hand in front of my face, "If you're ready to hear what we have to say, wipe the drool from your face please." I shake my head and laugh, "Well those boys sure have grown up since high school."

Ari lets out a shrilling scream. "OH MY GOD YOU KNEW THEM IN HIGH SCHOOL!" The rest of us nod, probably all thinking the same thing, we were nothing but bitches to each of them.

"OH MY GOD you probably can get backstage then!" Leave it up to Ari to get so damn excited.

"Chill fan girl, I'm sure we can all try and see them after the show." Rose says.

"Well we've brought outfits for all of us! We gotta get ready soon so we can go out to eat before the show!" Here we go again. Another typical outing for us. Poor me, I'll have to be _Barbie_ again.

Only six hours later we finally arrived at the _House of Blues_, yeah apparently they all didn't want to miss this show so I got stuck into a car with the three of them for six, I repeat _six_ hours with them.

At least I know most of Solstice's music now.

It's nearly show time and the crowd outside the venue is crazy! Making our way in was a bit of a problem seeing as Ari thought she lost the tickets. Yeah let's just say that a few words were exchanged between myself and the rest of them. Not a pretty sight.

"I can't believe how big they've become!" Alice shouts to us. "I know! To think they just started out in a garage!" Rose shouts back. I can't hear much it's too loud in here. Everyone starts screaming as the opening act leaves the stage and Solstice makes their way on.

Wow. Edward is just dripping in sex.

"Bella wipe that drool it's not attractive." Rose yells into my ear. "Shut up Rose!" I yell back.

"Good evening LA! How the fuck is everyone doing tonight?" Edward yells into the mic. God his voice is sinful.

"Thanks for coming out tonight! Enjoy the fucking show or get the fuck out!" They finish setting up and my god I'm lost in their music all over again.

Edward's voice is so much more mesmerizing than all those years ago. I can tell the concert is coming to an end when I hear a familiar song come on.

Edward introduces it, "This last song isn't one that we've ever recorded. I wrote it for a girl who had my heart many years ago."

I can't believe he's going to play the song I heard back in high school. I can't help the tears that fall from my eyes. Maybe I was meant to come to this concert and we were supposed to reconnect.

As the song closes, Edward again addresses the crowd, "Thanks for an awesome show tonight, LA! We're glad to be back home!" with that they exit the stage.

"Let's go meet the guys!" I say. I'm feeling pretty good now. Maybe I'll be able to explain to Edward what happened back in high school. Security let's us in the back since some how Alice got back stage passes. We're lead to the back and told to go into the room. As we open the door Ari let's out a huge scream.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOO HOT!" grabbing onto her I say, "I'm so sorry excuse our friend-" I'm cut off.

"Bella?" I turn to my right and lock eyes with the most handsome man I've ever seen.

"Wow Bella Swan is that really you?" I giggle and run my hand through my hair.

"Hey Edward, looks like you guys made it big huh?" I smile. Wow he's still got such an affect on me after all these years.

"Little Swan is that you?" I hear a booming voice as I look to the left and notice Emmett. "Yeah it's me." I nod toward Jasper; he's never been one of many words.

"Well look at who we have here, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Brandon. I see you three stuck together since high school." Emmett walks up to Rose. "Yeah well I could say the same for you." Rose gripes back. "I've got some questions for you missy! What the hell did you think you were doing dragging me into that break up of yours at graduation!" Oh hell. Rose just takes her stance. "I don't have to answer anything you demand. Maybe if you asked nicer I'd reply." she smirks at him! Holy hell is Rose hot for him? Guess people change after high school.

I turn to Edward to ask him how he's been when I hear a shrilling voice, "Edward oh my god that show was fantastic!" I turn in time to see Edward catch, who is that? TANYA FUCKING DENALI!

As he embraces her, she leans up and kisses him.

I don't believe it, last thing I hear is my name being called before everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N: Well I wonder what will happen when Bella wakes back up. =/**

**So let me know if you loved it/ hated it. I just would like to know what my readers think! =) I know you're all out there and it would mean so much if you let me know good or bad!**

**facebook(dot)com/twidork808**

**Maneater - Nelly Furtado**

**I Don't Need a Man - PCD**

**Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5**

**Until Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's the next chapter! I'll see you guys at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight references! I just wanna mess with them =)**

* * *

I blink a couple of times before I hear, "Cullen what the hell are you thinking approaching our tab-" Rose starts but is cut off by Edward raising his finger up to her.

"Hey Bella." he smirks. What's going on, we're all back in high school again?

I don't understand.

What happened?

I look up at Edward, "Hello Cullen, what can I do for you?" I ask while folding my arms. Is this some kind of joke? Where's Ashton Kutcher? I've got to be on _Punk'd_ or something.

"I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time with out the banshee twins with you." he shrugs.

Did I really just go back in time?

"If you want to talk to me you can do it here in front of my girls. I'll only tell them what happens later so might as well save me the breath." I say.

I think I'd better stick to how I acted back in high school.

He shrugs, "Ok then I was wondering if you'd care to come to our performance tomorrow night at New Moon then maybe we could go out and grab a bite to eat after?"

Everything just stops.

Like literally stops.

Ever watch those movies where something major happens to the protagonist and he or she is stuck in some sort of Twilight Zone and everything just freezes? Yeah well, I'm there.

I look around and notice Rose and Alice laughing their asses off.

I remember this now, I shut him down.

Is this a do over for me?

I look up to Edward and I can see in his eyes that he's starting to retreat. I can't help but shake my head back and forth.

"Is that a 'no' Bella?" He asks. I look up into his eyes and say, "No Edward, it's a yes." I give him a shy smile.

I can see a sly smile start to play on his lips when I hear a shrill, "WHAT!" I look over to Rose and Alice,

"Bella are you serious? You have got to be joking right?" Rose says and Alice quickly adds, "Bella he's not within our league. You can't do this!" she squeals. I sigh, "Girls I can do what I want whenever I want. Now excuse me."

I get off my chair and walk around the table to Edward's side. Looking up at him I can't help the smile that plays on my lips. "So about this date, will you be picking me up or am I meeting you there?"

Edward gives me a soft smile, "Oh Swan, I'll be picking you up of course, I mean you do live so far away from me." he let's out a chuckle.

I turn around to look at my girls, they've got their jaws dropped, "Ladies, I'd close your mouths if I were you, don't want to catch any flies." I wink at them and turn to look at the rest of the cafe.

Remember in those movies where someone walks into a place and everyone who was doing anything just stops and turns to look at you? Like they're all frozen in time, completely shocked? Yeah, that's what our cafe currently looks like. I roll my eyes at them.

"You all can just mind your own business." Everyone quickly turns away and goes back to what they were doing. Jeez, nosey fuckers.

I turn to look at Edward again, I can't help but smile yet again I lean up on my tiptoes and whisper in his ear, "Took you long enough."

As I pull back I notice his jaw drop. I hear him mumble something but I can't quite make it out, "I'm sorry, I'm not a vampire, I don't have super hearing, one more time?" he smirks at me.

"Well Swan" he starts off and then puts his arm around my shoulders, "You didn't exactly give me the idea that you didn't hate me, you know." He bumps my side with his hip. "Yeah well, you still could've tried anyways." I smile up at him.

If this was my second chance and getting to be with Edward then sue me if I'm going against the status quo of high school.

I'm not going to live my life the way everyone else wants me to. From now on I'll live it according to how I want.

As we walk to the other side of the cafe, I notice Emmett sitting at the table with Jasper sitting next to him. I stop in my tracks, causing Edward to stumble a bit and look down at me.

"What's wrong?"

I look up at him, "They're going to hate me." I nod toward the guys.

"No they aren't." He laughs. "Trust me, they'll be glad your joining us." he pulls me along.

"I'll be damned. How's it going little Swan?" I look up at Emmett then back to Edward. He gives me a nod. I smile.

"Let's get one thing straight Emmett." I point my finger at him. He looks a bit scared and takes a big gulp. I can't help it. I bust out laughing, "Oh hell Emmett, don't worry about it. I've always loved that you called me that."

I see him let out his breathe. "The fuck Swan! You don't have to go around giving a poor guy a heart attack." I see Jasper trying to keep his laugher in. I look up to Edward again and see him chuckling as well.

Before I can take a seat next to Edward I hear, "Oh shit." I look up just as Alice walks up and sits right in Jasper's lap as Rose does with Emmett. I'm pretty sure all of our jaws are slack right now.

What. The. Fuck.

I look at my girls and raise an eyebrow at them. I see Alice shrug and Rose speaks up, "I'll be damned if Bella is the only lucky bitch to get the guy she wants."

Jasper and Emmett are still speechless. I look to Edward and he's just as shocked as I am.

I can't help but laugh just as Emmett lets out a fist pump. "Fuck yes!" I hear him yell.

Looking over at Alice and Jasper I notice that they're just looking at each other. Jasper's arm pulls Alice in a bit more. Looks like a private conversation.

"What the fuck!"

I quickly turn to see Royce pulling Rose off of Emmett's lap just as he stands up, pushing the chair back behind him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Rose?" Royce seethes.

"Whatever the hell I want! Got a problem with that?" She yells back.

"Yeah I've got a problem with _my _girlfriend sitting on some guys lap!"

I hear Rose laugh; "Well I guess you don't have a problem then. Seeing as you currently don't have one."

The guys all look at Rose like she's grown a second head. "Royce why don't you go find Tanya. We all know you've been fucking around with her." She thrusts her phone in his face and we see all the color drain from it.

She laughs again. "Royce?" she says sweetly, all anger gone from her voice. He looks up at her. Oh boy, don't tell me he's still got hope that she'll stay with him.

I roll my eyes as Edward puts his arm around me again. I can't help but lean into him. It just feels right.

"FUCK OFF!" she turns around and pulls Emmett down until their mouths meet. Our jaws all dropped this time.

Holy fuck.

What the hell just happened here?

Royce quickly makes his escapes as Emmett pulls Rose in and deepens the kiss. We all start laughing.

"Rose you can stop sucking face now, he's gone." I laugh at her.

She flips me off. All laughter gone from me. Seriously? Wow.

I shrug turning to Edward, "So how about that date?"

He smirks and kisses me on my cheek.

This feels right. This is how it's supposed to be.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone see this coming? Haha. So this is about the half way point of my story. I won't be able to post chapters for the next 2 weeks. Maybe I'll be able to surprise you all though with some =) It's finals time and I've got 2 papers to write still =( Let me know what you think! I know there's readers I'd love to know what you think so far! **

**Until Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So short chapter today =) I might update over the weekend as well. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**Warning: Not beta'd.**

* * *

After school Rose and Alice came over to my house where we are in desperate need to talk about the events that took place today at school. After lunch finished, lets just say that most of the class was in a riot.

The jocks were all over the place that their "prized girls" were now choosing to be with social outcasts. It also seemed that cliques who would never even acknowledge each other were now hanging out.

Ever see that movie High School Musical? Yeah that's kind of what happened to our school.

"So what does this mean now?" Alice asks pulling me out of my own thoughts. I just shrug and look at Rose who is currently looking out my window. I get up and follow her gaze.

I smile.

I see the boys next-door, currently talking as well. Guess this change is something huge we'll have to all discuss.

I pull Rose away from the window to join Alice on my bed.

"Well let's talk about what happened at lunch then, I'll go first." I sigh. Knowing that I'm going to come clean to my best friends about my long time crush on Edward isn't going to go over smoothly. We're supposed to be able to talk about everything and not keep secrets from each other. Yeah this secret is possibly the biggest ever. "Well.. I've had a crush on Edward Cullen for the past 6 years." I close my eyes at the gasps.

"You what?" Rose shrills.

"You've got to be kidding me right?" I look at her shaking my head.

Alice on the other hand gives off a small giggle. Rose and I both look at her wondering what's so funny. Bringing her hand up to cover her mouth, she says, "I've always thought that was the case." she laughs again.

I cock my head to the left. "What do you mean you've always thought that?" she looks up at me, "Well the fact that you're always some place else when we're over here and they're playing. I could tell you were listening to them." I blush.

Shit I've been caught.

"Now that you mention it Alice, I've noticed some things as well. Like when we're always walking by, Bella seems to look up right when we pass Cullen's house and she's always smirking then blushing when we pass by."

I can't help it; I feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Look Rose, she's been caught." I hear Alice say.

"Oh shut up." I say when they start giggling like little schoolgirls.

"What about you two huh? Since when have you guys been into Jasper and Emmett?" They shut up so quickly I can't help but laugh at them.

"That's what I thought! Don't be judging me when you guys haven't even admitted to your actions today at lunch." I cross my arms and huff.

"Well. I kinda started having a crush on Jasper since last year." Alice whispers.

"I'm sorry what? I couldn't quite hear that." I make fun of her.

"Oh shut up you heard me loud and clear!" She yells. I laugh at her while Rose joins in. I look over to her, "What was with that kiss today huh Rose?" I cock my eyebrow at her.

She looks down. Seems little Rosie doesn't want to explain herself. I nudge her with my shoulders.

"C'mon, you know we won't judge." She looks up and closes her eyes. "Ok fine! I've been attracted to him since freshmen year when he first started to bulk up." She quickly clasps her hands over her mouth before Alice and I look at each other and bust out laughing. I throw my arm over Rose, "Don't worry girl." She looks up at me. "Just so long as the guys don't find out, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

They nod in agreement. Let's just say we wouldn't be able to live it down if they found out. It wouldn't even be a question that they would rag on us about it for a long time.

I make my way off the bed, "Well then, let's go see the guys." Rose and Alice look up at me then to each other and nod.

Time to acknowledge what went down in the cafe today.

I have a strange feeling about what's about to happen.

* * *

**A/N: Next up, confessions! Just how long have the guys been into the girls? *shrugs***

**Until Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for those of you who it's Thursday already but it's currently almost 9pm here haha =)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing Twilighty.**

**Warning: Not beta'd.**

* * *

Once we do a make up check, we head downstairs and out the door. Hey don't judge us. We're girls. High school girls. It's expected.

Back to us heading over to Cullen's house.

We make our way over and start walking up the driveway into Cullen's garage. The boys stop talking as soon as they see us and smile. I look to my left and right and sure enough Ali and Rose are sharing similar smiles.

Looking back ahead I look at Edward. God how I've always hoped he would look at me the way he is now. He looks like a man who's been deprived of water and finally found his oasis. Ok so I may be stretching that a bit but he sure does look happy to see me.

Edward walks forward and stops a few feet in front of me. I look up at him and then rush into his arms. He pulls me in closer and I can't help but inhale his scent. The little moan that escapes my mouth doesn't go unnoticed either.

"I missed you too." he chuckles. I pull back and smirk at him.

"Who said I missed you? Maybe I just wanted a hug?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Don't kid yourself Swan. I can tell." he nods. I can't help but challenge back.

"Oh can you? Now you can read me?" he shrugs. "It's still difficult but I think I can read you better now." he smiles and I can't help but smile back. Nudging my face into his chest. "I did miss you." I whisper.

"I know." he replies.

I look over at Rose and Emmett who currently has his arm draped around her shoulders and is pulling her into his side. She looks happy and I notice the little smile she's trying to hold back. Looking the other way I see Alice and Jasper just standing about a foot away from each other just gazing into each other's eyes. It's kind of funny since Alice is so short and Jasper is nearly as tall as Edward. It looks like such an intimate moment I have to look away.

"So.." I start out.

"Yeah.." Emmett copies.

"We need to discuss things." Rose says as she pulls away from Emmett to go into the garage to sit down. Emmett quickly follows and sits next to her on the couch but then pulls her into his lap. She squeals but you can tell she likes the attention.

Edward and I laugh but we follow and share the little love seat while Jasper and Alice join Rose and Emmett on the couch.

"So Rosie, about that kiss today? Any chance I can get a repeat." Emmett says waggling his eyebrows up and down at Rose. I can't help but roll my eyes while Alice giggles. Rose pulls back and stares at him. Shit. I sure hope she isn't about to yell at him. She just looks at him and I can tell he's starting to get uncomfortable.

She smiles. Knew it.

"We'll see." and she turns back toward us. Emmett's jaw drops. He throws his hand into the air and fist pumps. "Hell yes!" Ok well I guess I need to get this meeting started.

"Ok well what does what happened at lunch today mean to everyone?" I question. Looking behind me to Edward. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer and rests his chin on my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "Well I sure hope it'll mean you'll be my girl?" I smile. It's what I want. I nod; "Of course." he gives me a small kiss on my shoulder.

"Well Rosie, what do you say about being my chick?" I gasp.

That is so not the way you ask Rose something like this. I look over to Alice and her eyes go wide as they make contact with mine. Prepare for WWIII in here everyone.

I wince as she opens her mouth, "Excuse me? I will not be anyone's chick as you so put it. Ask again." she closes her eyes. Emmett looks over to everyone with worry. I mouth the word to him. He nods in understanding. He takes Rose off his lap and gets up as well. Standing in front of her he pulls her hands into his. Looking down at her he asks again, "Rosalie Hale, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" she gasps.

I nod praising Emmett's efforts. She smiles pulling him into a heated kiss.

I can't take all her PDA all of a sudden so I clear my throat.

Emmett is the first to pull back, "So does that mean yes?" he asks. "Well duh. I don't just go around kissing every guy I meet." she pushes him back down onto the couch and takes her spot back on his lap. Dude has got a shit-eating grin on his face.

Next I look over at Alice and Jasper. She just chirps, "We're together as well." Jasper nods. Hopefully he'll be able to mellow out what is known as Hurricane Alice.

This is what life is supposed to feel like. I can't help the smile that stays on my face for the rest of the night.

We all just sit in Cullen's garage getting to know each other a bit more.

Tomorrow at school is going to be one hell of a roller coaster. We'll deal with it when it comes. Together.

* * *

**A/N: =) How was it? Kinda just a filler chapter for now though. Let me know what you think. Give me some ideas of what you might like to see happen and I might work it in! =)**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
